Booboo
by Trinnerti
Summary: Kids say the darnedest things. KakaSaku
1. Booboo

**A/N: **This drabble came up to me when my father was talking about the not so fun times being a father. To think I really did this to him 'snicker'.

**Summary: **Kids say the darnedest things.

**Boo-boo**

Recently hand-washed pans sat glistening on the countertop, droplets of water slowly sliding down the clean stainless steel. Washing her hands with a more gentle soap than that used on the dishes, Sakura reached for a dish towel and cocked her head when she heard childish giggling, followed by a muffled yelp and a thump.

Turning from the sink as small footsteps trampled loudly on the tiled floor seconds later, Sakura raised her eyebrows at the angelic face peering up at her, big green eyes practically hidden behind curls of silver. "Hey sweetie, what was that noise? Did you wake Daddy from his nap?" she asked the child in a soft, knowing voice.

"Uh-huh." The little cherub nodded, her face soon scrunching up into an unreadable expression. "I jumped on Daddy and he got hurt."

Sakura's brows furrowed suddenly with worry. "Kakashi?" she called, dropping the dish towel in her hands and swiftly striding to the living room.

The concerned child followed quickly behind her mommy.

Finding Kakashi on the floor by the couch, doubled over in pain, Sakura hurried over to him. "Rin," she started, turning around to look at the little girl now sitting innocently on the sofa. "How did you jump on Daddy?"

"Like this!" The pint-sized two-year-old climbed up on the back of the sofa, then hopped down onto the cushions on her knees.

Kakashi groaned from the floor, one hand over his masked face, the other clutched between his knees. It was hard to breathe, but he managed to speak in a practically gasping voice. "Bony little knees…landing in places they should never land..."

Crawling off the couch, Rin tugged at her mother's shirt. "Mommy, what is 'family joo-wuhls?'" she asked innocently.

Sakura swung her gaze to the child with surprise, one hand on her suffering husband's shoulder as she tried not to laugh. "Sweetie, where did you hear that?"

"When Daddy got hurt he said 'Oy, my family joo-wuhls!'," the little girl answered expressively.

Unable to prevent the burst of laughter this time, Sakura had to put a hand over her mouth. She snorted and then looked down at her writhing husband sympathetically. "It's something only daddies have, sweetheart."

Kakashi lifted his head from the floor briefly, but said nothing.

"Oh." Rin stuck her lower lip out thoughtfully, and then pointed at her father on the floor. "I think I have broken Daddy's."

Sakura managed to muffle her laughter through her hand this time. She reached down to rub Kakashi's shoulder and then took him by the arm, tugging at him so that he was sitting up, leaning against the couch. There was a nauseas, pained look on his face that made Sakura grimace. Rin must have really gotten him good. She winced.

Kakashi let his head fall back, struggling to muffle his groans of pain in front of his daughter. Tears had leaked from the corners of his eyes and both hands were clutching at his groin.

"Want me to get you some ice or something?" Sakura asked her husband helpfully, running a hand through his hair.

"No," Kakashi ground out as Sakura got up from where she'd been kneeling next to him on the floor. "I'll be fine," he insisted, still grimacing.

When Sakura turned around, Rin reached out and tugged at her pant leg, a serious look on her round, angelic face. "Mommy…"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Aren't you gonna kiss Daddy's boo-boo better?"


	2. Gymnastics

**Summary: **While babysitting Rin, the little girl makes a comment about adult games.

**Gymnastics**

"Kakashi! You ready yet? We're going to be late!" Sakura shouted from the living room.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm tryin'!" he muttered from the bedroom.

Sakura looked over at Naruto apologetically. He was on the floor with Rin, playing with some building blocks. "Naruto, would you keep an eye on her for a minute? I've got to go help Kakashi."

Naruto smiled back at her with a reassuring nod. He reached for a yellow-colored block as Rin grabbed a blue one. "I think I can handle it."

**xXx**

Sakura pulled open the bedroom door and leaned against the frame.

Kakashi was sitting on the edge of the bed, the pants he'd been trying to put on dangling off one foot. The plaster cast on his right leg went up to his thigh, and he couldn't quite bend enough to get his pants on.

Trying hard not to laugh at her husband's predicament, Sakura went over to him. He'd somehow managed to get his shorts on, but the pants were a new challenge altogether.

Kakashi heaved a sigh as Sakura took hold of his pants and got his left leg in. The right pant leg had been cut off and the fringed end rolled up slightly because of his cast. "Why do we have to go out to eat anyway?" he moaned.

Sakura smiled patiently at him as she slid his right leg into the hole cut in his khakis. She then helped him stand and lean on his crutches while she pulled them up over his hips. "Because my brother's in town for just a few days to see Dad while he's visiting Konoha before moving further to the next city, and we promised we'd have dinner with them all."

Grunting, Kakashi sat back down while Sakura went to grab his shirt, muttering about why they couldn't just eat at home.

**xXx**

When Sai came out of the kitchen with a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches and some drinks, Naruto got up from the floor. As he noticed Rin climbing to her feet and tottering toward the steps, he called after her. "Rin, where are you going?"

The two-year-old paused and turned to look at her uncle with doe-like green eyes. "Tell mommy and daddy it's time to eat."

Sai handed Naruto a cup of coffee and sat down, setting the sandwiches on the coffee table.

Naruto tried to wave the little girl back over. "Your mommy and daddy are busy right now sweetheart. Why don't you just come on over here and eat."

"O'tay." Rin turned, her silver curls bouncing as she pattered back over to Naruto and Sai.

Sai picked the little girl up and sat her on the couch between himself and Naruto. He started to cut her grilled cheese up into bite-sized pieces.

Rin looked innocently over at Naruto, kicking her feet against the edge of the sofa. Her little brows were furrowed inquisitively, lower lip sticking out as it often did when she was thinking. "Is Mommy and Daddy pwaying gym-nak-sticks?"

Naruto coughed in mid-sip of his coffee, spraying it across the coffee table. "What?" he choked out.

The two-year-old continued kicking her feet against the sofa as she waited for her uncle Sai to finish cutting up her food. "Daddy says when he and Mommy pway gym-nak-sticks I'm not a'posed to go in. It's only for big peoples."

Grabbing for a napkin on the coffee table, Naruto cleaned himself off, holding in desperate bursts of laughter.

Sai rose an eyebrow and set the child's paper plate in her lap. "Ugly's kid, I believe you are referring to-"

"Sai!" Naruto cut the ink user off, vehemently shaking his head. "No."

Just then Sakura and Kakashi came into the room. Sakura was walking slowly alongside her husband as he hobbled in on his crutches.

"I look ridiculous," Kakashi muttered, stopping at the top of the steps and staring at his plastered leg and cut-off pants.

Sakura just smiled and tucked an errant lock of pink hair behind her ear. "You look fine."

Clearing his throat loudly, Naruto smiled cheekily at the pair and simply said, "Gymnastics?"

Sakura's face immediately flushed crimson while a lazy grin spread across Kakashi's face and he shrugged.


	3. Gym class

**A/N: **Thanks for all those wonderful reviews, I never thought those stories about my childhood would be pick up so well, snicker. A lot of you had asked to continue this series of drabbles. So after digging a bit more in my childhood I heard this story from my very first gym teacher. Hope you like!

**Summary:** Rin's first day to school.

**Gym class**

It was little Rin's very first day on the academy. She heard her mommy and daddy talk about it a lot and was very excited to begin. As her alarm clock went off, the cherub jumped out of her small bed. She opened the door of her bed room and ran through the long corridor to the door on the end. She stopped shortly, placing her small ear against the door to check if her parents weren't playing again. But as she only heard the heavy snoring of her father she smiled, knowing she wouldn't get punished if she was to run into the room.

Throwing the door open she jumped upon her parents bed, making the persons who slept in it bounce up and down with her small jumps.

"Wake up!" Rin called. "It's my very first school day!"

The only response she gotten from her father was a sleepily groan, his hand grabbing the pillow his head had been resting on before pulling it over his head. Rin pouted. That wasn't the reaction what she wanted. So using the bed springs to her advantage, she jumped once more but instead of landing on the same spot like she'd done, this time she landed on her father, careful for not to hit the 'family jewels' like last time. Placing her little hands against his broad shoulder she began to shake him awake.

"Come Daddy! You promised!" Finally her father moved one arm out of the bed, grabbing one of the million watches he'd gotten on his birthday but never used. Pulling it to his face, he saw it was only six in the morning. Groaning he placed it back on the night stand, before letting his hand hang dully to the side.

"Go back to sleep Rin. It's too early," Kakashi said yawning. But even as he spoke then, his voice still sounded stern.

"But Dad!... you promised!" Stopping trying to shake him, she simply sat on his waist, her under lip beginning to tremble and her eyes beginning to shine with the upcoming tears.

Sakura who'd been watching the small episode between her husband and daughter sighed and decided to step in. Tossing the sheets off of her she picked her little girl up before she could start to cry.

"Sweetie, you know Daddy is a bit grumpy when you wake him up early in the morning," she hushed her daughters tears away. "There, now are you ready for your very first day at the academy?"

Rubbing her little fingers against her eyes to clear them from her tears she smiled, glad that at least one person shared her excitement. "I can't wait Mommy. I want to be the best just like you and Daddy!"

Sakura chuckled, kissed her on the head before placing her back on the ground. " That's my girl. Now go brush your teeth, I'll be there in a second to help you pick your clothes for today." And while she said that, she pushed the silver haired girl into the direction of the door.

"Okay Mommy!" She hugged her mother's leg shortly before racing out of the master bedroom and into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

And as the morning rituals were done in the Hatake household, it was finally time to go to the academy. While Sakura and Kakashi were walking down the streets, Rin's school bag dangling on Kakashi's arm, the young girl was running before them, stopping by every cross point to wait for her parents before running forward again.

But as the school came into her view, she swallowed nervously. Her excitement abandoning her just like her courage. She could already see lots of kids on the play ground before the school, parents talking to each other while the kids were already playing.

Kakashi noticing the drastic change in her daughter frowned slightly, wondering why she was acting so diffrent all the sudden. And as they caught up with her, her hand reached out to his pants. "Daddy, I don't think I can handle this yet," she said softly. Her green eyes staring anxiously through her silver curls at the big group at the gates.

"Sure you can sweetheart. And even if you don't turn out to be the best of your class I'll still be proud of you like I'm now."

Reassured by her father's words she hugged her parents goodbye. Taking her school bag Kakashi handed to her she joined the other kids, waiting who was to be their teacher for the upcoming years.

**xXx**

Rin smiled, wondering why she had felt so nervous. Her class was nice, just like her teacher Iruka-sensei. After having a brief introduction he took them to the gym, a building across the academy fields. And when they were done redressing in their gym uniforms they stood side by side, waiting for Iruka to explain what they are going to do.

"Today we're going to do the basics of gymnastics." But before he could explain what that held in, Rin Hatake raised her hand.

"What is it Rin-chan?" Iruka asked friendly.

"Are that the same gymnastics my Mommy and Daddy play in the bedroom when I'm not supposed to go in?"


	4. Boogermonsters

**A/N:**I know a lot of you guys were waiting for the next installment of this little series of oneshots. The first three were the sexual implications and I couldn't think of anything else. ( if you do than pm me or stuff and I'll try to do a scene with it)

So I went over to the next topic that plagued my childhood. Monsters. Yep you read that right, _ Monsters._ Being a lil' girl with a room stuffed with dolls and accidently walking in her brother's horror night with Chuckie on, I was scarred for life. Every night when I needed to go to bed I would stall it as long as possible because I was scared of my room. I woke up screaming bloody murder every time until they finally got it in their heads that they needed to move every stuffed animal and dolls out of my room. Until this day I'm still scared shitless whenever I come face to face with porcelain dolls. Why I'm telling you this? Well you'll find out now!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, only my cutie Rin-chan!

**Booger monsters**

Sakura woke up to someone screaming bloody murder. Her heart beat raced, her eyes going over her bedroom as her sleep induced mind tried to figure out what the hell had awoken her.

It was Rin, her five-year-old daughter, who was sleeping across the hall. Well should be sleeping.

"Dad! DaaaAAAAaaad! DADDY"

Sakura sighed and plopped back into bed. Her hand slammed onto the nightstand, crawling over the wood until she found the light switch she'd been searching for. The small lamp beside her bed flickered on, brightening the dark room.

She turned her head to regard her alarm clock, barely able to see anything from exhaustion.

It was two o'clock in the morning.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sakura groaned. Why did all these kinds of emergencies always have to come at night? Especially on night when she needed to get up at 5 to get to work. At least she didn't have to try to deal with it this time. She wasn't screaming for her, a perfect excuse to poke her husband awake and let him deal with it while she tried to gain some rest before it was her time to get up.

Without lifting her head from the pillow, she nudged her husband, who miraculously snored in blissful ignorance of the racket their child was causing. After a light shake to his shoulders, he still refused to get up, Sakura twitched annoyed . She charged chakra into her index finger, making sure he wouldn't take her blankets with him, before she flicked her husband side. He was flung out of bed, crashing into the wall before falling as a heap of flesh and bones on the floor.

Needless to say, that woke him quite nicely.

He grumbled beneath his breath as he slowly got up, trying to regain every scrap of dignity he got left. He stumbled back to bed, throwing his pillow on the mattress. His lone eyes glared daggers at the woman in bed, his hand now running soothing circles around the spot where she flicked him. That's definitely going to leave a bruise.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He growled. He wasn't pleased at all that he'd been abruptly awoken from his dream. Damnit it was a good one too.

His wife's face was still pressed into the pillow, not showing any remorse for what she'd done. The only thing she did was point to the door.

He blinked briefly, wondering what the hell she meant with that before he understood.

"Dad! Please.. DADDDY!"

He rubbed his hand over his face tiredly. Not this again, this was the fourth time this week! He peeked through his fingers to stare at the alarm clock. The moment he saw the time, he blanched. "It's far too early for this!"

He let himself fall upon the bed, struggling with the blankets for a minute before he settled back into bed. "I have a meeting tomorrow."

"So?" Sakura's voice was muffled by the pillow, but Kakashi could tell she wasn't going to let him win this time. Still, he had to try. If only to let her pay back for the way she had awoken him.

"She's your kid you know?" He muttered before he yawned again. Bad move.

Sakura lifted her head from her pillow heaven to glare at him. "Every day except on the day I'm working I take care of her. I wasn't as if I climbed on top of myself to get pregnant. So don't shove this on me! From midnight to sunrise, she's yours!" With that she flopped back onto the pillow and refused to say another word.

"How about you go now and I'll give you a book filled with sexual-favor-coupons that you can use any time, no matter where we are?" His voice was sultry, his hand stroking his wife's bare arm seductively.

The next moment he knew, his butt hit the floor, his left but-cheek aching where she kicked him. He sighed defeated. "That would have been a good thing," he muttered, rubbing his behind as he stood up.

Kakashi knew when he was beaten, especially when the sex card didn't work. He sighed once again as he shuffled out of the room, into the hallway and towards Rin's room.

He turned on the light, blinked rapidly to get used to the sudden brightness before his eye settled on his daughter. Rin was huddled in the corner of her bed, shaking like a leaf.

"Daddy," Rin whispered. "There's a booger-monster under my bed!"

"A what?" Kakashi asked. "You mean the boogie-man?"

Green terrified eyes stared at him before it quickly went down to regard the sides of her bed, hoping that the thing didn't crawl out any moment.

"He's big, hairy, dark and he lives under my bed! His name is Yunhen."

Kakashi sighed, bent down to look under the bed. He stood up and looked Rin in the eye. "There isn't any monster, now go back to sleep."

"There is too!" Rin pouted. She let go of one of her bed posters, favoring the blankets. "I saw him! He's name is Yunhen!"

Kakashi sat down on the edge of her bed, ruffling her hair to comfort her. "There isn't any monster beneath your bed sweetheart. I didn't see anything when I looked under the bed."

Rin crossed her arms, indignant that her father didn't believe her. "He was hiding from you."

Kakashi groaned, inwardly wondering why the hell it was him sitting here instead of Sakura. She was so much better than him in this department. "Listen, if there was a monster under your bed, I would have found him by now, hiding or no. Now, let Daddy get some sleep."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead before he stood and walked towards the hallway. As soon as he turned off the light, Rin screamed.

"DAD! DAAAAAADDDDD!" No! So close, Kakashi whined inwardly.

He turned the light back on. "I'm right here! What do you want?"

Rin fidgeted with her blanket, sheepishly looking at him. Then she blinked as if she discovered that if this method didn't work she could try another. He watched amused as her lower lip started to poke out, her green eyes looking at him from beneath her silver curls. He chuckled lightly, finding her attempt to do puppy-eyes adorable and funny at the same time. Sakura used that card to whenever she didn't get her way.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" she asked. She worriedly looked down at the side of her bed. "The booger-monster is still there."

"No, you can't sleep in our bed, you have to sleep in your own." Sakura will definitely hold off the sex when she found out he let her sleep in their bed again. "I will say it again, there is no boogie-monster."

"His' name is Yunhen."

"I know his name's Yunhen," Kakashi sighed. He rubbed his temples tiredly. It was clear that he wasn't getting through to Rin, and another more subtle approach was needed. He moved back to his daughters bed and sat down, making sure he was at eye-level with her.

"You see, you can't sleep in our bed because.. there's a.. a.. uhmm.." He struggled to come up with a good enough reason for a five-year-old. Man, he really needed to practice his lies more. He was clearly getting out of shape if a simply little lie didn't come out him fluently.

"…there's a boogie-monster in our bed too."

Rin gasped, horrid. "There's a booger-monster in your bed? I thought under the bed was bad enough! Is it hard to sleep?" Her curiosity got the better of her temporarily forgetting about her own problem. Exactly what Kakashi wanted.

"Yes. It has feet that are as cold as ice, it snores- er, growls viciously through all the hours of the night, and pushes me out of bed. It keeps all the blankets for itself, gets angry when you wake it up, so you have to be quiet and sleep now, okay?"

Rin nodded, not wanting to endanger her parents. "Okay."

Kakashi waited until she settled back into bed, before he moved away.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Since my booger-monster's name is Yunhen, what's your booger-monster's name?"

"Sakura."

Rin's eyes widened with shock. "That's Mommy's name!"

"That it is," Kakashi mumbled. "What a coincidence…"

"I've got to warn Mommy that a booger-monster's using her name!" Rin called out frantically. She took in a deep breath, making her father's eye widen with fear for the first time. Oh no, oh no..

"MOM! MOMMMY! THERE'S A BOOGER-MONSTER IN YOUR BED! MOMMMMMYY!" Rin screamed on the top of her lungs.

Kakashi jumped towards her daughter, rushing to quiet her down. "Don't scream, don't scream. Mommy's fine! She's a top kunoichi remember? A boogie-monster can't do any harm. Now shush and go to bed. Your yelling will wake up the booger-man too, you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Rin stopped yelling, thinking through what her father just said. Meanwhile Kakashi was panicking. Now there was silence, he strained his ears for any sound, praying that his boogie-monster hadn't awoken from Rin's screams.

"Okay." Rin got back under the sheets, and Kakashi turned off the light. "Good night," he said and started to walk back to his room.

"DADDDY!"

Kakashi rushed back to Rin's room, threw the door open and flipped the light on. Again. "What?" he snapped, finally starting to lose his patience.

"Yunhen says he wants to eat me with soya sauce and candy!"

Kakashi gritted his teeth. "He doesn't want to eat you, okay? He was just joking. Now, for the last time, go to bed!"

Rin shrugged. "Yeah, I figured that he was joking. I told him mixing soya sauce and candy was stupid. But he wanted to ask me to ask you if it was or not. He said you eat like a raccoon."

"Yunhen doesn't know what he's talking about. Now tell Yunhen to stop talking, or I'll eat him with soya sauce and candy! He's depriving me from my healthy amount of sleep."

Rin frowned, knowing her daddy was in a bad mood to start asking what depriving meant. She would ask mommy later. Instead, she turned around slightly and whispered something to the underside of his bed. She cocked her head, listening what he replied back, nodded before she sat back up. Kakashi was starting to consider if she needed to get checked for mental illness.

"Yunhen says you wouldn't eat him. He also says you don't like candy or any kind of sweets. I didn't know that you didn't like candy, Daddy!"

That caught Kakashi attention. Rin hadn't known that he didn't like candy or any kinds of sweets. He dropped to the floor and reached under the bed. His hand met something furry and a wet nose. His hand encircled the little ball of fur to make sure it didn't escape. He scooted himself further under the bed, making sure Rin couldn't see this before he opened his sharingan eye to look at it better. Soon he realized it was one of the litters of Reyen, the demon dog that is the ancestor of his ninken. He recognized the symbols on his coat, his red eyes and the slightly larger fangs than normal ninken would have.

_Play_, it whispered as it wiggled around in his grasp, trying to get hold of one of his fingers. _Play with little girl_. "Go away," Kakashi softly commanded the dog. "This little girl isn't ready yet for the contract." He released the pup and watched it walk a circle before disappearing into the darkness. Well, he thought. There was a monster after all. He scooted out from under the bed and stood up, dusting himself off.

"Is it gone?" Rin asked quietly. She sighed with relief when she saw her father nod.

"It's gone, and it won't bother you again. If he does, just call me and I'll make sure he will disappear again."

Rin smiled, lying down as she watched her father tug her in. "Okay Daddy." She giggled as he leaned down to kiss her on the head before standing up.

He flicked off the light, glad that he would finally return to his own bed to get some sleep.

"Daddy?"

Kakashi groaned. "Yes?"

"I love you."

Kakashi turned around smiling, his hand on the door knob as he slowly began to close the door. "I love you too honey."

He moved back to his own room and crawled into to bed next to Sakura. He kissed her briefly on her temple before he sighed, nestling himself in the sheets Sakura kept warm for him. No booger-man will trouble him for tonight.

"MOMMMY! MOMMY! MmmooOOOOooMMMYYYYYyyyy!"

His eye snapped open in fright, he could feel the murderous aura around Sakura. He turned his eye to look at the glaring green eye that was seen through a curtain of pink. Fingers cracked, preparing for his upcoming doom. He whined inwardly. Why didn't Rin listen? He so said that her screaming would wake up his booger-man!

**~Owari~**


End file.
